cartoonnetworkfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Show de Brak
El Show de Brak 'es una serie animada, producida por Williams Street, se emitió por el bloque de programación nocturno de Cartoon Network, Adult Swim. ''El show de Brak es un spin-off de la serie original de Cartoon Network, Fantasma del Espacio de Costa a Costa, y contó con personajes recurrentes de la serie. El protagonista de la serie es Brak, con la voz de Andy Merrill, quien desarolló una personalidad peculiar para el personaje. La primera versión del episodio piloto, titulado "Brak Presenta El Especial de Brak Estelarizando a Brak", originalmente se emitió antes del lanzamiento oficial de Adult Swim en Cartoon Network en Diciembre 21 de 2000, como parte de un adelanto de los futuros shows de Adult Swim. El show se estrenó oficialmente durante la noche en la que Adult Swim hizo su lanzamiento oficial el Septiembre 2 de 2001, y terminó el Diciembre 31 de 2003, con un total de 28 episodios. Aunque la serie fue cancelada, Adult Swim anunció en Octubre 22 de 2006 que el Show de Brak podría volver a producirse como una serie de internet en el sitio del bloque. En Mayo 24 de 2007, un solo webisodio se estrenó online, pero no se estrenaron mas episodios despues. En Agosto 1 de 2008, Adult Swim tuvo una noche retro, una maratón de toda la noche de series transmitidas en Adult Swim en 2001 y 2002. Dos de los primeros episodios de El Show de Brak fueron transmitidos durante el maratón. La serie desde entonces apareció en "DVR Theater" de Adult Swim. Trama La serie originalmente empezó como una parodia a las sitcoms, pero como su serie hermana, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, la trama desapareció con el tiempo y se volvió progresivamente bizarra. El escenario es un suburbio con un poco de extra-planetario. Un planeta parecido a Saturno aparece en el fondo en ocasiones, y muchos de los extras son aliens. A menudo, los episodios son una parodia de episodios estereotípicos en las sitcoms (Por ejemplo: el hijo mostrando un interés en las mujeres, el padre siendo reconectado a una vieja pasión, la madre se va temporalmente gracias a una pelea, etc.). Personajes '''Brak - es algún tipo de "gato espacial" antropomórfico con una personalidad excéntrica y un ceceo. El es poco inteligente con una personalidad dulce y gentil y parece ser un preadolecente adolecente. El sigue queriendo a los animales de peluche, sin embargo, comienza a sentirse atraído hacia las chicas. A menudo, de manera aleatoria, comiena a cantar una canción. Los escritores usan una gran variedad de estilos musicales para las canciones (como el jazz,country,showtune,rap y rock & roll. Considera a Zorak un amigo cercano, aunque Zorak lo trate con un gran desprecio y nada de respeto. El personaje de Brak se obtuvo de sus apariciones en el spin-off de Fantasma del Espacio de Costa a Costa, Cartoon Planet. Zorak - Es otro personaje de Fantasma del Espacio de Costa a Costa, una mantis de tamaño humano. En la serie, el es un sociópata, sádico, misántropo y con poca moral. Casi siempre está con Brak, pero generalmente, solo como una manera de forzarlo a hacer algo para su propio beneficio. Zorak se considera a si mismo "superior" a Brak y a toda su familia, y esta constantemente criticándolo o insultándolo. Zorak también disfruta molestar a Clarence, el vecino nerd. Papá - Es un humano de baja estatura con un acento Cubano, quien es extremadamente egocéntrico y perezoso. Desempleado desde 1984, pasa la mayoría del tiempo sentado en la cocina, leyendo el periódico. Un episodio rara vez pasa sin que él entregue una moraleja a la historia que es completamente incoherente, no tiene relevancia para la situación y generalmente termina en algo sin sentido. Ocasionalmente, él muestra un comportamiento prominente de mujeriego y machista, que es a veces reprendido por la madre de Brak. Mamá - Una criatura de la misma "especie" que Brak, con el sentido de la moda de una ama de casa de una sitcom de 1950. Ella es, por mucho, el único personaje semi-cuerdo en la serie. She displays little romantic or sexual interest in Brak's father, and often does not tolerate him. When she gets drunk, however, she finds him suddenly irresistible. As voiced by Crenshaw, she is most often an homage to June Cleaver and similar motherly characters, with occasional hints of discontent with her husband's laziness and sexism. When Daniel took over the role, Brak's mother inexplicably acquired a British accent, and became far more open in her discontent with domestic life and her annoyance with and disdain for Brak's father. Her change in accent has been commented upon several times on the show. Thundercleese - Brak's next-door-neighbor, a militant Killbot (with the visual appearance of a Gundam or a similar anime-style robot) who is also passionate about his lawn and garden, particularly the gnomes that decorate it. A short-lived shtick on the show involved Thundercleese blasting Zorak often. He is very aggressive and warlike, always speaking in a loud, robotic monotone. When Brak is troubled, no matter what the problem is, Thundercleese invariably suggests swift and brutal retaliation. Thundercleese's social skills are rather lacking, and before social get-togethers he will study very bad "party jokes" in preparation. Thundercleese's creator is claimed to be MoroccoBotix, in an episode of the series, which contradicts a special 2003 New Year's Eve event on Adult Swim in 2003, where it was revealed that Aqua Teen Hunger Force's Frylock created him. Clarence - a chubby purple alien and schoolmate of Brak's at Learnmore High School. He was a supporting character on the show who made more regular appearances towards the end of the series. Clarence is very socially awkward, but idolizes Brak. His constant talking often annoys those around him, and when faced with an extremely stressful situation he will wear his mother's sundress and bonnet for comfort. In a rap contest, he revealed that he dearly misses his father, who left them for unknown reasons. In this same contest, he also noted that his mom has since married a man named Gary that he does not like. Many of his appearances end with him being maimed, usually by Zorak. Sisto - Brak's younger brother, and Dad and Mom's other son. His appearance is similar to Brak's but he is mostly red-colored. In early episodes, he would make random appearances walking across the scene farting. He was killed by aliens in the episode "Pepper". Categoría:Series Categoría:Series transmitidas por Adult Swim Categoría:Series Animadas